brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Backlot
Backlot is an online game from the Studios theme. In the game, players control a page who is working for LEGO Studios. Players go on a variety of adventures. Synopsis The game stars the main player attempting to break into the movie business, beginning by working as a page for LEGO Studios. He goes on a variety of adventures while running errands for different members of the crew and, in doing so, exploring the studio grounds. Such errands include finding missing items, delivering items, and fetching coffee. Gameplay In the game, which utilizes a third-person perspective, the player controls the page, who interacts with other crew members and performs tasks for them. The player can move around using the arrow keys, jump using the spacebar, and run by pressing the "z" key, and they can interact with other characters by pressing "Control" to talk to them and using the number keys to answer questions. The player also collects items throughout their missions, which can be accessed later by using the "shift" key to open the backpack. The player travels around the various areas of LEGO Studios, such as the locker rooms, sets, and cafe, throughout their missions, which the player completes through the interaction with other characters or the use of the items they collect. Levels Level 1 In level 1, the player arrives at the entrance to the backlot, where Johnny Thunder complains about losing his hat, binoculars, and pistol. After this, the player explores the backlot in search of the missing items. The hat can be found behind several stand-up pictures (which can be knocked down.) The pistol can be found when trying on a Johnny Thunder costume. After returning these to Johnny, he gives you an autograph, which can then be given to a fan among the crew. After giving her this, she expresses her thanks, and says that Johnny's binoculars might be found on the forklift. However, the forklift requires a key to operate, but the key is found when the Gaffer working on lights is accidentally electrocuted. When the binoculars are returned, the level is complete. Level 2 In level 2, the player, now a member of the crew, goes to the lockers to get a radio. Then they must move to Stage 2, where the crew has all fallen asleep. The player traverses the catwalks and electrical wires, and each of the crew members mentions their favorite kind of coffee. Then the player can go to the coffeehouse and get some coffee to return to the crew. After the coffee is given out, the level is complete. Level 3 In level 3, the player goes to Stage 1, where multiple misfortunes hold back progress. The player can put on stuntman gear and jump over several alligators in a tank. They must then climb up a slide onto a catapult, and then land on a tower with a piece of rhubarb pie. This can be given to a crew member to cheer up a sad dinosaur, "Rex". At the coffeehouse, the player meets the lovesick scriptwriter, and can deliver some flowers to his girlfriend. Then they say that the scriptwriter is the secret admirer, and she expresses her love, which cheers up the scriptwriter, and the level is complete. Glitches * A glitch occurs if the player jumps off of the forklift over the wall of the backlot. The player cannot return to the main area, and if the player runs in one direction, the screen is messed up. * Hitting the Escape key freezes the game, forcing the player to restart it and lose all progress since last saving. BZPower.com * Occasionally, the first area is invisible and glitch-ridden for players, though resizing the window normally fixes the problem. Notes *Here is an archived download of the Full Backlot game (it Requires XAMPP to be installed or an old version of Adobe Shockwave) http://rapidshare.com/files/155509313/LegoStudiosBacklot.zip **The game is also available to play on BlueMaxima's Flashpoint. *Stage 2 consists of the 1352 Explosion Studio scene, and Stage 1 consists of the 1349 Steven Speilberg Moviemaker Set scene. *Among the patrons of the coffeehouse is the BIONICLE Matoran Takua. *While LEGO has long since removed the game, according to some, if one played a long time ago, their save file probably still works provided they try logging in and hitting "Continue". LEGO.com Description References Category:Online Games Category:Studios